A hybrid vehicle may be provided with a driveline disconnect clutch. The driveline disconnect clutch may be closed to couple an engine with an electric machine. The driveline disconnect clutch may be opened to decouple the engine from the electric machine. The engine may provide torque to the driveline when the driveline disconnect clutch is closed. The electric machine may provide torque to the driveline when the driveline disconnect is opened or closed. In some vehicles, the driveline disconnect clutch may be opened and closed in response to driver torque demand and/or conditions of an energy storage device. However, operating the driveline disconnect clutch in response to driver demand torque and/or a state of an energy storage device may not leverage the energy storage device to operate the vehicle as efficiently as is possible.
The inventors herein have recognized the above-mentioned disadvantages and have developed a method for operating a hybrid vehicle, comprising: operating a driveline disconnect clutch in response to a vehicle destination.
By operating a driveline disconnect clutch in response to a vehicle destination, it may be possible to utilize all available energy in an energy storage device so that a vehicle engine does not have to recharge the energy storage device. Further, by utilizing the available energy stored in the energy storage device, it may be possible to operate the engine less frequently.
The present description may provide several advantages. For example, the approach may reduce hydrocarbon fuel consumption. Additionally, the approach may allow charge stored in an energy storage device to be fully utilized during the course of a trip. Further, the approach may improve a vehicle operating strategy.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.